Skittles
by Love-BeeCharmer
Summary: Jake's story continued into a blissful new exsistence. Short and sweet!
1. Steady As She Goes

**Steady As She Goes**

Neytiri, I love you.

The stars watched us fall in love, fall in despair, and rise back with awesome power. The stars watched as we buried our fallen that would not rise. The stars watched as Eywa healed our land and sky. The stars watched as the humans took their share of means and left our home with the zeal of a six-year-old. They promised to not come back with a detrimental issue. Ever. Again. My insignificant past life is increasing becoming hard to remember. The culture is a primitive yet complex lifestyle that I have smoothly established into.

Neytiri, you bring verve and color to my life. My new life, that is. Oh the wonders this new family and world of mine has brought!

So many things I think of while watching you sleep that I long to repeat when you wake, but they usually leap out of my mind within moments when I remember our spectacular times we spend adoring each other.

The moment I knew we were never to be separated again; it was like the sun burst from my heart and it made me want to scream with a fierce passion.

Now I wait for you to stir. I wait for the moons to bow below the tree line. I wait for your beautiful eyes to open so we can soul explore as we do every morning. I wait for Eywa to paint her magic across the terrain. I wait for the adventures of what this new life will bring. I wait for you my love.


	2. Island In The Sun

**Disclaimer: obviously I own zip, zero, and zilch within this story.**

**Hi, im amazing at how many hits I got on my first chapter and story! Thank you world! You feed my self-confidence! Though in retrospect…a little over 150 within hours of publishing is a miniscule amount compared to the number people that are actually out there (only earthlings) and who give a hoot about Avatar. I'm a little rusty on the details so forgive me if I get the context wrong or something like that.**

…**so keep reading and you might find that this isn't exactly the typical white-picket fence lifestyle that Jake has walked into nor is it an **_**entirely**_** outlandish place!**

**So review to help me and…ill be writing the second chapter once i get some food...**

***peace***

"May I have this dance with you?" I asked Neytiri. She answered me by spinning around into my arms. The dawn watched us dance with zest. "What are our plans for today?" She asked me later that morning. I paused and realized that this whole time I have been focus on Neytiri and the rest of the world had been blurred out. Whoops. So I replied, "Show me Ewya's vast canvas she has painted upon." As we made our way down the tree...some more gauche than others...I got a whiff of something sweet-smelling.

For a split second, I was homesick. I would miss the unique music, the particular technology and above all I would miss skittles. "Netiri! What do Na'vi eat when aching for a small indulgence?" She gazed at me for a moment and replied, "I know just what you need!"

"But too many and the shrelkies will come after you." And with that she began to lope smoothly away.

I hesitated to follow her.

"The what?"


	3. Float On

"I see you."

We set off to the forest to greet the lush vegetation.

Neytiri decided to amble across the soft forest floor and onto a tree branch. Her agility amazed me so while I merely ran, her azure legs were all but everywhere in the trees.

All of a sudden I heard a buzzing sound. A sound that made me envision a colossal bee hive airborne above me that was rattling through my ears. I didn't see anything when I whirled around. Neytiri started laughing at me and all I could think of was the sunshine on her hair. The mysterious buzzing followed us as we trekked. I was heading to a place I didn't know the location of and hunting for an entity that I didn't yet know existed. "Neytiri! Don't disturb the manisras!" She laughed again at my caution and it was beginning to irk me. She halted and veered left and I nearly lost her as our traveling speed kept increasing. I yelled out "What in the world is the big hurry?" She, of course, had no answer. As she began to carefully choose which turns to take and how high to climb the trees while I trudged under her; I began to notice the fog.

The fog wasn't so scary; but where the sun broke through the tree, an illuminated blood-red streak would stab into the ground. The buzzing began to fade and I realized immediately what it was. The fog revealed tiny microorganisms that had been engulfing my head like a fish bowl. A millions dragonfly-shaped creatures were causing the blaring noise!! As soon as they knew they had no concealment, they fled to find cover elsewhere. Just then I realized I was not only unaccompanied by the tiny nuisance, but Neytiri was gone too. Ah well…that's a small discouragement.

"Boo." She spoke softly into my ear.

She had never played a trick on me such as that before! Silently, she had been suspending herself from a vine and then whispered again in my ear. "Open your mouth."

I didn't hesitate. I stuck my tongue out for comical effect and something occurred to me. I was tasting air! The fog was not what I thought it was. But on Pandora nothing is what it seems. The air was a cloud of suspended flourish smoke, and it had a perfect balance of sugary flavor with fruity essence. I decided to test the air with my nose and immediately regretted it. The haze burned up my nose and escaped out my ears. I lost my sense of balance and the next thing I knew was Neytiri dragging me. The tall trees we moved past were no longer swallowed up by fog and I strangely had to wait for my tongue to unfurl with questions. She told me delicately, "I will spare you the details. You will never be welcome back there again. What you tasted were micro-herbs and they don't appreciate being sniffed!" She began yelling but a smile could not be hidden. "The energy you borrowed, they didn't hesitate to take it back. I don't know what skit-tiles are but the bruise on your head should keep you from craving indulgences for a few days. You still have much to learn! Let's go home."

I jumped up and hugged her. "My only constant pleasure is you Neytiri" I realized something. Maybe I don't miss sweets all that much.


End file.
